(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a locking and securing device for holding down the covers on a trough hatch type of hopper arrangement.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents have disclosed a number of arrangements for closing hoppers and in particular for closing trough hatch hopper covers. These arrangements have included locking bars which engage a portion of the cover engaging strap and include a variety of ways in which the locking bar is secured to the car in a locked position. While satisfactory, the prior art arrangements did not disclose a locking arrangement which would compensate for wear of the hatch cover sealing gaskets in such a fashion as to automatically compensate for the wear to insure that the locking handle would remain in a locked position and remain securely closed as gasket wear occurs.